medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Aria Ariake
| image = | aliases = None | age = 16 | gender = Female | blood type = Unknown | category = Normal | family = Unknown | school = Hakoniwa Academy | year = Junior | class = Class 9 | affiliation = Athletics Club | position = Track Team Regular | manga debut = Volume 1, Chapter 2 }} Ariake (有明) is a junior of Class 9 and a member of the Athletics Club; specifically the Track Team, on which she is a regular. Personality Ariake is an amiable girl, though she becomes distrustful of her fellow members of the Athletics Club after she is attacked. She is one of the few people who doesn't think Zenkichi Hitoyoshi's style of dress is stupid. Appearance Ariake wears the standard girl's uniform of Hakoniwa Academy, as well as the uniform of the Athletics Club. Her dark pink hair is done up in two ponytails. Plot Suggestion Box Arc Ariake approaches the Student Council after her shoes have been vandalized, and a note saying "Quit the Athletics Club" is left in her locker. Understandbly upset, Ariake asks Medaka Kurokami and Zenkichi to find the cluprit. Medaka promises to expose the culprit in one day. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, pages 4-7 Zenkichi is more skeptical, citing their lack of evidence, though pair do manage to find the culprit even so (senior Isahaya, though Ariake remains unaware of this fact). Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, pages 11-13 The next day, while wondering why no one appreciates his style, Zenkichi is approached by Ariake, who tells him that the sneakers she was using to train with were replaced with new running shoes and a note saying "Sorry". Medaka Box manga; Chapter 2, pages 24-25 At a later date, Ariake is seen running with Isahaya. Isahaya scolds her for taking too long to get changed, and if they don't hurry they will miss morning practice. Ariake apologizes, but questions why Isahaya waited for her, commenting that she has been a lot nicer to her lately. Isahaya insists she hasn't, and not paying attention, crashes into someone. When Ariake asks if she is all right, a flustered Isahaya asks who that was. Ariake identifies him as Kouki Akune, the prince of the Judo Club. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 5, pages 1-3 Club Battle Swim Meet Arc At the club battle swim meet, Ariake is seen as one of the participants representing the Track Team, along with Isahaya. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 9, page 12 Isahaya and Ariake take part in the second event, the three legged race. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 3 When Zenkichi and Akune take the lead in the race despite their poor teamwork, Ariake is seen looking surprised with Isahaya. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 10 Both she and Isahaya are seen shocked along with everyone else when Yakushima and Tanegashima begin swimming with their legs tied together, taking first place. The Track Team comes in second place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 14 At the end of the third event, the Track Team is in second place overall. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 11, page 16 During the final event, the cavalry battle, Ariake is seen as one of Nekomi Nabeshima's victims when Tanzaku Asa explains how the Judo Club won the competition. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 12, page 19 Abilities Ariake is a regular on the Track Team, a notably difficult position to achieve. She specilizes in sprinting. Trivia *Ariake was voted the seventeenth most popular character in the series in the popularity poll with 90 votes. References Category:Characters Category:Normal